Lexi Nicole
"Quit cramping my style old man." -Lexi Nicole from Back to the Basics Alexis (Lexi) Nicole is a out-of-the-box thinker with crazy inventions & ideas. She specializes in Space travel, Form changing, and Time manipulation. Her intentions-for the most part- are good; however, this doesn't always mean the results turn out as expected... History Early life Lexi Nicole was born on July 19, 2000. She spent her early days at home growing up in the small town of Clinton, TN. It was here where she met her Best Friend- and soon to be nemesis- Elvono Presley at the innocent age of 7. After months of tireless work, she is finally ready to unveil her "greatest" invention to her friend. Elvono comes over to her house to view the invention; however, through unfortunate circumstances, finds himself entrapped in the chamber of the machine. As Lexi is rushing to get to the panel to free her friend, a flash of lightning roars out from the machine; striking her against a wall whilst also destroying the machine- with Elvono still inside. After her eyes flutter open, she looks to the pile of ruble where the machine once stood to find her friend underneath it all. In a sudden burst of desperation she digs through the pile to try and extract her friend. Not much effort would be needed, however, because from the ruble emerged a 5' 8" figure that towered over her. The explosion had turned her friend into an adult- who was also slowly losing his mind as time went on. She had gained super powers from the incident as well... After two weeks of not being able to figure out anything to fix Elvono, Lexi finds herself distraught. Elvono loses himself to the madness as the fear engulfs him from the inside out, causing him to turn into the Villain "Mr. Electric." After Mr. Electric threatens to kill Lexi, she sees no other choice than to use a portal gun and escape into another world. Once escaping into the Realm of Neweah, she vows to get her friend back, no matter how long it takes. The Years in Between Years later, Elvono is finally freed from his Villainous imprisonment-with a few relapses here and there, but for the most part, completely back to normal. So, Elvono and Lexi-at the ages of 14- return to their lives here in the real world. They date for a while as their feelings blossom into more than just a mediocre friendship. Not long after they start dating, however, things start to go wrong again. Elvono's parents (Ceasar & Sally Presley) have given up hope that their little boy will ever come home, because it's been 7 years since they'd last seen him. Ceasar finds Lexi and remembers she was the last person his son had contact with before he went missing.... Ceasar and Lexi have a slight altercation, then he secretly promises to himself to avenge his son and proceeded to blame her for his son's death. Lexi spends a considerable time in her lab afterwards, which put a strain on Elvono and her relationship... Elvono and Lexi after several arguments and hurtful verbal exchanges, decide to break up. = Life in Both Neweah & The Real World Time worked differently in Neweah, so one day could pass in the Realm, but only a minute in ours. Lexi's parents would never even be aware of the countless hours and days she spent in the realm trying to get her friend back. (Eventually she became the Leader of a super hero group in Neweah called "Power Pals" and the Mayor of the city of Cocoaville.) She spent years in the realm, but since time moved differently she only aged according to her home world's time. She acquired many friends in her new realm and only disclosed it-at the time- to her Cousin, Emily.... Lexi was never really close to her parents, they didn't agree with her skills. They didn't agree with her inventions. So, they left her in the care of their family friend, Mark. (Mark snuck into one of their family dinners pretending to be her uncle, Lexi knew he wasn't; however, for some reason, her parents didn't.) So, Mark became a very good friend to Lexi and an extremely wonderful caretaker as well. The Friends Who Started It All About a year and a half goes by and Lexi's now 15 (turning 16). She's gained two wonderful friends (Kris and Maddie) who were very fun-loving yet adventurous kids. The three of them met through the internet and after a year decide it's time to meet. They all spent that summer together laughing and playing; however, everything wasn't as perfect as it seemed. Lexi wanted to finally show someone close to her, the life she leads without fear of being hated. In the end, everything falls through as her and her friends get transported into Gravity Falls, Oregon and start the adventure they'd end up in for decades to come.